


The White Wolf and the Little Doe

by newwriterplzbekind



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gentle Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Dad Geralt, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Swearing, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriterplzbekind/pseuds/newwriterplzbekind
Summary: Geralt stumbles across a traumatized young girl in a terrible situation and decides to take her in.
Relationships: Geralt & Original Child Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow canon at all, and Geralt might be OOC. Oh also if anyone can gives me some tips on formatting that would be greatly appreciated, this is only my second time posting my work here and I'm just trying my best to make it readable :)

The Alchemy inn at Oxenfurt buzzed with activity. There were noblemen and women standing near the bar, chatting happily, and drinking ale. The faint sound of a strumming lute drifted through the air like a gentle breeze. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a massive man dressed in black leather armor walked through. Soft murmurs and hushed whispers echoed through the room as he sauntered up to the counter. 

The witcher had many monikers, Gwynbleidd, the Butcher of Blaviken, the White Wolf; but most knew him as Geralt of Rivia. 

“A meal, and a room for tonight please,” he said. His deep, baritone voice reverberated through the room like rolling thunder. 

The thin, brown haired woman behind the counter shrunk back slightly, hunching her shoulders. 

“Certainly, sir. 30 crowns please,” she replied, a cheery smile plastered on her freckled face. 

She walked over to the shelf and grabbed a key off the wall and then handed it to him, placing it in his gloved palm. He pulled out a small coin purse and opened it, handing her the payment. 

“Sit wherever you'd like. Your room is the first on the left,” she said. 

Geralt nodded curtly and turned away. He walked over to the mahogany table near the bar and sat down on the large, oak bench. A black woman with long curly hair approached him, smiling softly. 

“What can I get for you, sir?” She asked. 

“Ale,” he replied. 

“Of course,” she replied, walking away. 

She returned moments later, setting a large tankard on the table. The witcher watched absentmindedly as she walked away, disappearing behind the bar. 

The sharp, frantic heartbeat of a young red-haired girl caught his attention. She stood behind the bar, scrubbing a clay bowl with a worn dark blue dish rag absentmindedly. The innkeeper walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He noticed the color drain from her pale, freckled face as he whispered something in her ear. Geralt gripped the handle of his tankard until his hand started to ache. 

He watched the girl clean a plate for fifteen minutes, scrubbing the same spot incessantly. She clenched her jaw tightly, fighting back her tears.

Geralt finished his ale, slamming it down on the table. He pulled out his coin pouch and rummaged through it, grabbing three gold coins. He left the payment on the table and stood up. Geralt walked past the bar, glancing one last time towards the girl. He turned away, shaking his head slightly. Don't get involved, remember what happened last time? He thought. 

Renfri's bloody, lifeless corpse still haunted his memories, thirty years later. Vesemir's teachings echoed through his head: “Witchers shouldn't play at being white knights. We do our job, and get paid in coin. Don't be a hero.” 

Geralt slung his swords across his back and lugged his bags up the stairs. He unlocked the door and started carrying his things inside. It was a simple room with a large, king sized bed in the middle of it. Directly in front of the bed was a golden brazier. There was a table with two chairs to the left of the door. Geralt propped his swords up against the wall, and tossed his bags down next to the bed. He started changing out of his armor, discarding it haphazardly on the floor. He changed out of his tunic, tossing it to the floor. Geralt laid down in the bed, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied/referenced abused, implied/referenced rape/non con, depictions of injuries and wound care.

Geralt awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. He picked his tunic up off the floor and put it on. He walked up to the door and opened it.  
“What?” He grunted. 

The innkeeper stood in the doorway; a wry smile etched into his face. The girl from the bar stood behind him. 

“I’ve a present for you, witcher. I saw the way you were eyeing the young lass,” he said. 

He shoved the girl forward roughly, sending her crashing into Geralt's arms. She collapsed underneath him, nearly falling to the ground. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and lifted her up, balancing her on his hip. The girl weighed practically nothing, putting up zero resistance as he lifted her into his arms. He grimaced, how long has she been here? He wondered. 

The man was gone before Geralt could get a word in. He looked down at the shivering girl in his arms, sighing lightly. So much for not getting involved he thought. He carried her through the door, gently closing it behind him. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her.

Geralt ignited the brazier in front of the bed, muttering an incantation. The soft fire light illuminated her features. She looked young, only 12 or 13 years old, he guessed. Her fiery red hair was frizzy, matted, and caked in mud. Her pale, freckled face was caked in makeup, which was beginning to fade from her sweat and tears. Dark, purple bruises peppered her cheeks. 

The makeup around her eyes had faded entirely, revealing two nasty cuts below her eyes, and a dark yellow bruise on her left eyelid. She looked scrawny and pale, like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in months. The innkeeper had her dressed in a tight red corset and a black mini skirt. Her wrists were tied behind her back, and she had a gag over her mouth. 

The girl's heart fluttered like a rabbit caught in a trap. Geralt laid his hand on her shoulder lightly. The girl flinched and started whimpering. He pulled his hand away quickly, causing her to flinch again. She trembled like a pine tree caught in a hurricane. 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he said. 

“I'm going to untie you, okay?” 

She nodded weakly, staring down at her lap. 

He removed the gag, tossing it to the ground. She started wheezing, choking on her own spit. 

“Shhh easy now. Breathe,” he said, rubbing her back gently. 

“I'm going to move you forward a little, okay?” 

She nodded weakly, a pained whimper escaping her lips. Geralt gently snaked his arm behind her back and pulled her forward. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his dagger. He sliced through the rope with ease, quickly freeing the girl. She tried to sit up, whimpering softly as Geralt held her down by her shoulders. 

“Easy now.” 

“You can stay here, girl. It’s alright. You’re safe with me.”

She curled up into the fetal position and started crying. 

“I'm not gonna hurt you.” 

“I'm going to help you sit up now, okay?

She nodded weakly. 

Geralt slipped his hands underneath her armpits and gently hoisted her up. He grimaced as the scent of fresh blood wafted through his nostrils. A deep, crimson stain had started to form on her stomach. It seeped through her corset, staining the egg white sheets with small, red splotches. 

He grabbed his bag off the floor and started pulling out bandages, setting them down on the bed. The girl shook her head, whimpering softly as he started unlacing her corset. 

“I have to, sweetheart. I'm sorry.” 

He tossed the undergarment aside, leaving the girl in only her chemise and mini skirt. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he reached for the hem of her chemise. 

“I'm going to lift this now, okay?” 

She nodded weakly. Geralt bunched up the silky material in his hands and gently lifted it, stopping at her chest. He sighed lightly. A deep gash above her navel had reopened and was oozing blood and dark yellow pus. Small cuts and bruises littered her clammy skin. She had large blisters on her hips and sides. Geralt made a mental note to put aloe vera on her burns. He pressed the bandage against her stomach firmly. Blood soaked through the material, staining his hands and her bruised skin. She squirmed underneath his strong grasp, sobbing like a baby calling for its mother. 

“Shhh, I know. It's okay.”

Geralt held the bandage in place until she stopped bleeding. He removed it, tossing it aside. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small metal flask and a small strip of worn leather. 

“Bite down on this,” he said, handing it to her. 

“This will hurt worse than the bandage.” He warned her. 

The girl slipped the piece of fabric into her mouth, eyeing the witcher nervously. 

“You’ll be okay,” he said. 

The girl grabbed his hand weakly, a subtle pink blush forming on her cheeks. 

“It’s okay,” he said, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Are you ready?” 

She nodded weakly. 

Geralt unscrewed the flask, pouring vodka directly into her open wound. The girl shrieked loudly and started hyperventilating. 

“Breathe girl, you're okay,” he said. Light emanated from his left hand as he spoke. 

The girl’s breathing slowly evened out as she stared into his golden eyes. Geralt set the flask aside and pulled out a suture kit. Her face turned as white as snow, and she started trembling. 

“We’re almost done. Hold still for me.” 

Geralt laid one hand on her stomach gently. She tensed and started to whimper. 

“Shhh, you’re okay, relax,” he soothed. 

“You'll feel a little pinch.” 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she said, whimpering softly. 

Her breath hitched as the needle pierced her skin. 

“Easy now, sweetheart. Breathe,” he said. 

Geralt made quick work of her wound, stitching it closed in a matter of seconds. He put his suture kit away and pulled out a rag which he had soaked in vodka. 

“I know dove, it’s alright. Almost done,” he soothed. 

The girl cried as he started dabbing at her wounds gently, starting with the cuts on her face. She squirmed away from his touch and tried to sit up. Geralt put his hand on her shoulder gently. 

“Hold still,” he said. 

Her body went rigid like a statue as he cleaned her wounds.

“Relax,” he said, squeezing her arm gently. 

Geralt put the rag away and pulled out a small black jar. He unscrewed it, dipping his fingers into the cool gel. Her heart started pounding at an alarming rate as she gasped for air. 

“It’s aloe vera, sweetheart. It doesn’t hurt. Breathe.” 

She closed her eyes as Geralt rubbed the salve over her burns. It left a cool tingling sensation on her skin, which made her squirm. He put the jar away and pulled out a few bandages. He gently snaked his arm behind her back and turned her onto her side. Geralt wrapped the bandage around her stomach and secured it. He bandaged her arms and legs and then pulled the chemise down. The silky material brushed against her sensitive skin, causing her to wince. Geralt grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed, draping it over her shivering form. 

“What’s your name, little one?” He asked. 

She looked up at him slowly, her chocolate brown eyes glassy and bloodshot. 

“S-Sophie,” she rasped, her voice almost completely gone.

“I'm Geralt,” he replied. 

“Let's get you some water.” 

He snaked his arm behind her back and gently hoisted her up. Sophie leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He grabbed a jug of water off the nightstand, gently pressing it into her hands. She took a few sips and then dropped it. Geralt caught it easily with one hand and held it up to her lips. She drank it slowly, allowing the cold liquid to soothe her sore throat. She drained the thing in a matter of seconds. 

“More?” He asked. 

She shook her head. Geralt set the empty jug on the nightstand and laid her down. He draped the soft blanket over her shivering form.

“Rest, little one. You're safe now,” he said. 

Geralt watched her closely as she slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence, implied/referenced rape/non con and language

The witcher left the girl alone after she fell asleep. He walked down to the tavern to order some food. The place was empty, except for the staff. He sat down at the same table as before. A tall, slender woman with long brown hair approached him. 

“What can I get for you?” She asked. 

“A rice bowl, some green beans, and water please,” he said. 

“Right away sir,” she replied. 

Geralt watched the woman leave, disappearing behind the bar. She returned 15 minutes later with the food. He paid for the meal and carried it upstairs to his room. Sophie was lying on her side, crying softly. Geralt walked over to her, setting the food down on the nightstand. 

“It's alright dove,” he said, sitting next to her. 

He wrapped his arm around her back, gently propping her up. He grabbed the bowl of rice, setting it down on her lap. Sophie picked at the food slowly, staring down at the bowl absentmindedly. He took the food away once she was finished and helped her drink some water. 

“T-Thank you,” she croaked. 

Geralt nodded, smiling at her kindly. 

The door slammed open, causing Sophie to flinch. She hugged his arm tightly and started trembling. The innkeeper walked through the door. 

“Alright witcher, times up. The little lass is needed elsewhere,” he said. 

“Leave before I gut you,” Geralt snarled. 

“You had your fun witcher. You gotta share,” he said, smiling wickedly. 

“Not another fucking step,” Geralt growled. 

The innkeeper ignored him and started walking towards the bed. Geralt stood up and approached the man. The witcher backed him into the wall until he was mere inches from the man's face. 

“You'll leave this town and never return,” he growled. 

A soft blue light emenated from his left hand as he spoke.   
The innkeeper slipped past Geralt and left the room without a word. The witcher closed the door softly and walked back over to the bed.

Sophie's soft, pained whimpers made his chest ache. He approached her slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said. 

“I'll let you rest now.” 

Sophie grabbed his arm as he tried to stand. Geralt looked over at her, a confused expression furrowed into his brow.

Geralt sighed lightly, lying down next to her. Sophie grabbed his tunic, trying to pull him closer. He gently wrapped his arm around her shivering form, bringing her close to his chest. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she replied. 

She started crying softly, her face hidden against his chest. 

“It's alright, sweetheart. You're safe,” he said. 

Sophie's head started spinning as she struggled to breathe. Geralt sat up in the bed, scooping her onto his lap. 

“Sophie look at me,” he said. 

“Deep breaths.” 

He demonstrated for her, watching as she followed his instruction, slowly calming down. She rested her head against his chest, curling up against him. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she replied. 

“Good,” he replied. 

“You need to rest Sophie,” he said, slowly laying her down. 

She shook her head, trembling uncontrollably. 

“S-Scared,” she whimpered. 

“It's okay. I'll keep you safe,” he said. 

“N-Nightmares,” she sobbed. 

Geralt started rubbing her back in slow, even circles. 

“I'll be right here beside you. If you get scared, you wake me okay?” He replied. 

“Mmhmm,” she replied sleepily. 

“Get some rest, little one,” he cooed. 

Sophie slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by the witcher's strong embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff this chapter

Geralt awoke to Sophie's shrill, terrified screams. She tossed and turned in the bed, her legs tangled up in the sheets. He lifted the child into his arms, plopping her down on his lap. 

“It's alright. Shhh,” he cooed, gently brushing back her curly locks. 

Sophie started thrashing back and forth, struggling against the witcher's strong grip. He loosened his hold. 

“It's just me. It's Geralt. You're safe,” he said. 

She relaxed almost immediately, resting her head against his broad chest. 

Loud, violent sobs wracked her tiny frame as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“Shhh I’ve got you, little one,” he cooed. 

Sophie leaned into his touch as he traced circles across her back. He laid her down gently, holding her close to his chest. 

“Go back to sleep,” he said. 

She shook her head. 

“I’m s-so s-s-scared,” she sobbed. 

“I'll keep you safe, Sophie. You've nothing to fear,” he replied. 

Geralt wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She cried softly, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Hush now sweetheart. It's okay,” he cooed. 

Sophie slowly fell back to sleep, comforted by Geralt's presence. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie awoke the next morning still tangled in the witcher's strong embrace. She nestled against his chest, reveling in his warmth. 

“Feeling better today?” He asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she murmured softly. 

“Good,” he replied. 

He gently untangled the child from his arms and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“We need to leave, Sophie,” he said. 

He stood up and walked over to the chair where he'd laid his armor out the night before. He put his armor back on and then walked back over to Sophie. She was lying on her side, curled up in a ball. 

Geralt wrapped her in his cloak and then picked her up. The reality of what she'd suffered through hit Sophie like a freight train. She started wheezing and gasping loudly, trying desperately to catch her breath. 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Geralt cooed, rubbing her back lightly. 

Sophie clung to him desperately as he began to walk, terrified he might disappear. 

“I’ve got you. You're alright,” he said as he stepped out into the hallway. 

He walked down the stairs and past the tavern. Geralt noticed the usual bar staff, but the innkeeper was gone. 

Geralt held Sophie close to his chest, ignoring the sharp looks from the tavern guests. 

He walked out that door and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I would love to hear your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one, just some fluff.

The cold winter chill bit into Sophie's skin like a thousand tiny needles, shocking her awake. She started whimpering softly, clinging to Geralt's cold, leather armor tightly. 

“We'll be out of the cold soon, little one,” he said, rubbing her back gently. 

He carried her into the stable, where Roach was waiting. He led the horse out by her bridle, cradling Sophie with his other arm.  
She yelped loudly as he hoisted her up side saddle and then got on behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and urged the horse to move. Sophie started crying, gripping Geralt's armor until her knuckles turned white. 

“Shhh, it's alright. I won't let you fall,” he said. 

“Lean back and try to rest.” He squeezed her arm gently, trying to reassure her. 

Sophie rested her head against the man's broad chest, slowly calming down. A cold, sharp chill crawled up her spine like a parasite, making her shiver uncontrollably. 

“You’re fevered, little one,” he muttered, wrapping the cloak around her tighter. Sophie whimpered softly and nodded, cuddling closer to Geralt. 

“We’ve got a ways to go yet until the next town. Do you want to stop?” He asked.

She shook her head, sighing lightly. 

“Okay Sophie,” he replied. 

The witcher monitored the child carefully as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Geralt arrived at the Seven Cats inn after traveling for an hour and a half. He dismounted from Roach; Sophie still cradled in his arms. He led the horse to the stable and left her there after gathering his belongings. Geralt walked inside the Seven Cats inn and approached the innkeeper, pushing past hordes of drunken sailors. A tall, slender woman with short blonde hair stood behind the counter, smiling cheerfully. 

“What can I do for you, sir?” She asked. 

“A room with two beds, and a bath please,” Geralt replied. 

He pulled out his coin purse and opened it, setting the payment on the counter. The woman accepted it and handed him the room key. 

“Up the stairs, third door on the right. Enjoy your stay,” she said. 

Sophie stared to stir, a soft whimper escaping her lips as he carried her up the stairs. 

“You’re alright,” Geralt muttered, unlocking the door and opening it. 

He carried her to the bed on the far-right side of the room and laid her down. He plopped his bags down haphazardly, setting a small leather bag on the bed. He propped his swords up against the wall carefully and walked over to Sophie. 

She laid on her side, curled up in the fetal position. The bedframe shook violently as she shivered. Geralt sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead gently. He sighed lightly, shaking his head slightly. She was drenched in sweat. Her skin felt like molten lava against his calloused hand. Sophie started crying softly. 

“Shhh, you're alright,” he said. 

He started stroking her hair gently, trying to soothe her. 

“I need to bring your temperature down,” he said. 

Sophie shook her head and started crying harder. 

“C-Cold,” she cried. 

“I know, sweetheart,” he replied, patting her back gently. 

He pulled the heavy cloak off her shivering form, replacing it with a paper-thin bed sheet. He grabbed a washcloth out of his bag and a water skin. He poured some water over the washcloth and laid it behind Sophie's neck. He propped her up gently and helped her drink some water and then laid her down again. 

“Cold,” she cried, wrapping the thin sheet around herself tightly. 

“I know. You’ll feel better soon,” he said. 

“Try to rest. I'll check on you in a little bit.” 

The witcher monitored the girl closely as she slept.


End file.
